Wrapped Up in a Warm Hurricane
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Sequel to Two in the Wind: Two years after, the couple find themselves happily married and in the process of adopting. But when Catherine gets a shocking revelation from an unexpected place? Will she begin to forgive herself for the past? [co-writer: dcmasters] [Family/Drama/Romance]
1. Shocker

Wrapped Up in a Warm Hurricane

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 1: Shocker**

Catherine and Sara had left Las Vegas and never looked back in the two years since they departed. They married six months after their move, not wanting to waste any more time. Quickly settling into their jobs, they'd taken time to adjust to their new life before applying to adopt. Now, with the arrival of their first child from adoption only weeks away, Catherine smiled as she rolled into her wife's arms. "Mmm, hi," she whispered.

Sara smiled, kissing her softly. "Hi..."

"I can't believe it's getting so close now," Catherine grinned.

Sara smiled again. "I know. And she's so tiny."

"Don't forget beautiful."

"Mhm, that too. I forget. How old is she?"

"Ten weeks."

"She really will be our little baby then," Sara said, hugging Catherine tightly. "Part of me is surprised you want another kid though. Unless..you wanted another and didn't get the chance."

"Why are you surprised?" Catherine frowned.

Sara sighed. "Well, I don't exactly know how your life was when you had Lindsay, if you had plans for more and if life got in the way..."

"I always wanted another."

"You wanted Lindsay to have someone to play with," Sara said, rubbing her wife's back.

"No. She was older by the time I wanted more," Catherine sighed.

"You just wanted to be Mommy again?" Sara asked.

"That, and I wanted to do it right the next time."

"Raise them? Be there more often and not work endless hours?"

"Yes, and be more of an emotional support. I was quite harsh with Lindsay when she reached her moody teen stage. I mean, I know she's at the university now, but we still rarely speak. I'm certain if there was anything wrong, she wouldn't tell me. She'd just try and deal with it like she saw me do for years. I was an awful mom back then. I'm not surprised she doesn't open up to me."

"Cath, you're not awful. With what we saw everyday, you had choice but to be strict. If you weren't, who knows where she would've been. You were protecting her."

"I always wanted another, with you," Catherine confessed.

"With me, huh? Too bad I didn't know back then," Sara sighed, "but enough on what could've been sooner. Do we have everything set up?"

"Yes, one more weekend visit and then they give us a permanent date."

"Okay, but now how are we going to do this when we work?"

"I've talked to work and they're letting me have maternity leave for four months."

"So I'll be working days? Then what happens when your days are up? Babysitter? Nanny?" Sara asked.

"Then it's the work nursery. I'll be teaching three days a week."

Sara smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, just my cheek?"

Sara smirked, kissing her passionately.

Catherine moaned, pulling Sara closer.

"Wait, it must be Saturday. Otherwise, you'd be more occupied with getting ready..."

"Then, perhaps, you should do less complaining..." Catherine smirked.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," Sara smirked, kissing her again.

Catherine deepened their kiss, wrapping her legs around Sara.

Sara moaned softly, wrapping her around Catherine's back. "What should we do?"

"You really have to ask?"

Sara smiled, holding her close. "But how do you want this?"

"Hard. Rough."

"Pick your punishment," Sara said, sitting up.

"Oh, I've been very bad," Catherine smirked.

Sara smirked. "Pick what you want."

Catherine fumbled in the drawer for a moment, picking the harness and biggest toy they owned.

Sara smirked, pulling Catherine back down onto the bed by her shoulders, kissing her deeply, purring as she ran a hand through her hair. "Mmm..."

Catherine gasped at the unexpected movement, moaning deeply into the kiss.

Sara kissed deeper, slipping her tongue inside, moaning, squeezing her breasts gently.

"Mmm," Catherine moaned, her tongue battling Sara's.

Sara, being upside down, nipped her top lip.

Catherine ran her fingers through Sara's hair with a moan.

Sara smiled. "I love you so much. Even if nothing else works in our lives. I love you and the kids."

Catherine smiled. "I love you too. I'm so glad I married you."

Sara smiled. "I am too. No place else I'd rather be," she said as she flipped around, kissing Catherine.

Catherine deepened the kiss, running her hands over Sara's back lightly.

Sara moaned, kissing her neck.

"Mmm, Sara..."

"Mmm..." she kissed down her neck, sucking on each breast, tenderly, then nipping them with her teeth.

Catherine shivered, moaning louder. "So good."

Sara nipped a line down the center of her body, licking her clit in a long stroke before pulling away completely.

Catherine gasped, then gave a long moan. "Mmm, please..."

Sara smiled as she stood up, pulling on the toys. "Close your eyes."

Catherine did as instructed, closing them tightly.

Sara kissed Catherine's thighs gently, purring softly.

"Oh god..." Catherine managed, biting her lip.

Sara smiled, spreading her wife's thighs as she got closer, dipping the head of the toy inside.

"Oh, yes..." Catherine whimpered.

Sara got closer and closer, and as she did, the toy went in more and more.

"Ohhh," Catherine moaned with each if the brunette's movements, keeping her eyes close which only seemed to be serving to heighten her pleasure.

Sara threw Catherine's legs over her shoulders, using deep strokes. True it wasn't their normal routine, but she loved watching her wife's face. "How's this?"

"Amazing," Catherine replied as she moved against Sara followed by short soft cries.

Sara pinned Catherine's wrists to the bed, going faster. Raising herself up, while curling Catherine's legs, she kissed her wife.

Catherine's moans became louder, returning the kiss as her hips bucked a little.

Sara moaned into her lips, thrusting into her.

Seconds later, Catherine broke their kiss as her breath quickened. "Yes!" she moaned loudly.

Sara went harder, and faster. "Oh...yes! God you feel amazing."

Catherine began to shake. "Yes! Oh, Sara! Mmm s-so close!"

Sara pulled out, slamming back in. "Yes...yes. Oh God! You're amazing! You're always so sexy! Don't make me wait..."

Sara's words only made her release come quicker. "Oh God! Yes! S-SAAARAAAA!" Catherine screamed as she came hard.

"Yes. CAAATH!" Sara screamed after her, coming with her and lying on top of her, still shaky.

Catherine tilted Sara's chin so she could kiss her gently. "Mmm you're amazing."

Sara smiled, laying her head n Catherine's neck. "No, you are."

Catherine smiled kissing Sara cheek. "That was... so incredible."

"You always are."

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Oh," Sara said, laughing, "yeah, sorry. Guess I should've said that a loooooong time ago!"

Catherine opened her eyes with a smile. "I don't know, I enjoyed it."

"Really? Why?"

"I... I guess my senses heightened because I couldn't see."

Sara smiled, snuggling into her. "Makes sense."

Catherine kissed Sara's forehead. "It's been two years and this still seems like a dream. You are an amazing woman."

Sara smiled up at her. "You are incredible and I can't believe how damn flexible you are! Jeez!"

"Oh, I'm VERY flexible. Must be from my dancing days."

"Oh yeah!" Sara said with a grin. "Must be."

"Why do you always grin when I talk about it?"

"Oh...no reason..."

Catherine grinned, kissing Sara deeply. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too."

Catherine held Sara close as they cuddled. "You know, I could... go again..." she smirked.

Sara smirked, pulling away. "Choose how..."

Catherine kissed Sara deeply, rolling the brunette onto her back as she moved to straddle the toy, allowing the tip to enter her with a soft moan. Taking a little more of the toy. Catherine moaned once more then suddenly stopped when there was a knock at the door.

The older woman groaned. "We're not expecting anyone are we?" she asked, slowly getting off the bed to pull on her dressing gown.

Sara shook her head, stripping herself of the toy and pulling on a robe, tying it. "Not that I'm aware of," she said.

Catherine gave her wife a kiss then walked ahead to answer the door. "Lindsay?!" she said with surprise as she smiled, pulling her daughter into a hug, "It's really good to see you."

Sara smiled, hugging her. "Hey, how are you? How's school?" she asked, closing the door.

"It's ok," Lindsay managed.

Sara smiled, sitting on the couch, noticing something was off. Lindsay usually wasn't so calm. "Come sit."

Lindsay nodded sitting as Catherine moved to sit next to Sara. "How are you guys?"

"Well, we're good, but...um in about a week we'll have a new addition," Sara said.

"Your adoption application went well then?" Lindsay gave a smile, but felt a little disheartened.

Sara nodded. "Sweetie, what's wrong? You know you have a room here if you need it. Always," she said, hugging her again.

"I just..." the young girl paused with a sigh.

Sara nodded. "Sweetie, you wouldn't come here if you didn't need us. Is something wrong?"

"I..." Lindsay attempted again before bursting into tears.

Catherine quickly reached out to pull her daughter into a hug.

Sara hugged her too, rubbing her back. "Shhh... it's ok."

Lindsay shook her head, calming somewhat. "It's not ok. It's never going to be ok."

Sara looked to Catherine, holding Lindsay's hand. "Take it, Mom."

Catherine frowned as she examined her daughter, reaching out for her hand. "Lindsay, honey, whatever it is we will work it out together ok?" she said, brushing the tears from her daughter's cheeks, "Talk to me, Linds."

Sara nodded. "Whatever it is, sweetie, we're here for you. Did you have a bad breakup, flunk an exam...?"

Lindsay shook her head, then weakly managed, "I'm pregnant..."


	2. Support

Wrapped Up in a Warm Hurricane

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 2: Support**

Sara sighed. "What happened? Was it a guy you'd been seeing?" she asked, hugging her.

Catherine instinctively pulled her daughter closer. She'd talked about this with Lindsay before when they'd had 'the contraceptive talk' and knew it wasn't what she wanted.

"My boyfriend."

"Did you...want it to happen?"

Lindsay nodded. "We were so careful."

"But you didn't plan on this? Lindsay, I don't see happy tears from this, and I know it's a hard question, but...is he still in the picture?" Sara asked.

Lindsay shook her head. "We broke up a month ago. He was cheating on me with my best friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie!"

Catherine rubbed her daughter's back. "It's going to be ok, Lindsay. Why don't you go and have a nice long soak? You must be exhausted after your drive."

Lindsay nodded, hugging her mom, then Sara, as she went into the bathroom.

Sara sighed. "I didn't mean to upset her. I just wanted to know a few things is all," she said, wrapping an arm around Cathrine.

"It's fine. We both needed to know," Catherine sighed, "this has never been what she's wanted."

"Do you know what she wants?"

"She always said she didn't want to fall pregnant young to the wrong guy. She wanted to wait until she was married, had a decent job with a decent wage and felt settled."

"So...do you think she wants to keep it?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But she'd still want to study if she did."

Sara sighed. "Which means we might end up with two kids in the long run. I'm not saying I wouldn't do it if you wanted to. But our baby and..."

Catherine frowned. "And what? That baby would be family. My grandchild. It's different."

"They would all be our family."

Catherine sighed. "I'm sorry."

Sara hugged her tightly. "It's all right. I only meant that we would be helping Lindsay take care of her baby too, not that we couldn't help. And, as you pointed out, it will be your grandchild, so...of course you'll want to be close by."

"I meant our grandchild."

Sara smiled. "Yes, ours."

Catherine gave a small laugh. "What was I saying this morning?"

"I don't remember..."

"About I was sure Lindsay wouldn't come to me in a crisis..."

Sara shrugged. "Honey, you're her mom and she loves you. Who else was she going to turn to?"

Catherine kissed Sara gently. "You always know the right thing to say."

Sara smiled, kissing her gently. "Sometimes I have a stroke of wisdom here and there."

"We should probably get dressed..."

Sara nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," Catherine smiled, leading Sara to get changed. Once she was dressed, she went to the kitchen, then knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Lindsay asked. "What is it?"

"It's Mom. Are you decent? I made you some tea."

Lindsay stepped from the bath, pulled the plug and wrapped a towel around herself before opening the door, drying her hair. She smiled. "Thanks," she said, taking a sip. "You know, I'm really hungry. I, uh, I haven't eaten since before I took that test yesterday. I've just been so nervous and scared and...I don't know what else."

Sara walked up to Catherine's side.

"How about I cook? Anything you like."

"I wouldn't be opposed to a late breakfast," Lindsay said. "Pancakes, bacon, eggs...the works. It's been a while since I've had a home-cooked meal."

"Coming right up," Catherine smiled, kissing Lindsay's cheek as she left for the kitchen.

Lindsay offered Sara a smile.

Sara smiled. "I'll let you get dressed and you can join me in the living room," she said, kissing her other cheek as she walked away.

"Did you want the works too?" Catherine asked as Sara walked past.

"Please," Sara said. "Unless it's too mucch to cook."

"Never," she smiled. If there was one thing she loved besides her job, it was cooking for her daughter.

Sara smiled, kissing her neck gently before going to sit on the couch.

Lindsay joined Sara five minutes later dressed in loungewear, sitting next to her. "I'm sorry for turning up unannounced."

Sara shook her head. "Don't worry about. It's important. We can talk more about things after breakfast. How are your classes going?"

Lindsay just gave a weak smiled, diverting her eyes.

"Things were going ok until..." Sara brushed it off. She pulled the folder from under the coffee table, pulling out a picture to show her. "I don't know if this will make you feel any better, but we have one more visit before they decide..."

Lindsay shuffled closer to look with a smile. "She's cute."

Sara smiled. "Yes, she is."

"I... I changed course six months ago... don't tell Mom."

Sara nodded. "Changed to what?"

Lindsay looked a little hesitant. "Forensic science and psychiatry."

"You want to follow in her footsteps?" Sara asked.

"You can't tell her. If I fail..."

Sara nodded. "Ok, ok. But what do you think would happen?"

"I just don't want to let her down, disappoint her."

"Hey, she's your mom. You could never disappont her. We just just want you to be happy. How are those going?"

"Everything was going fine until..."

"...something changed, You were sick. Your period stopped. So you took that test, rested on the proof and came to us. Do I have that right?"

Lindsay nodded. "I just wanted my Mom," she whispered, eyes filled with tears.

Sara hugged her tightly. "Shhh. Hey, it's going to be ok. No matter what, we'll be here for you. Promise."

"Sorry. I just keep crying."

Sara shrugged. "It's ok. Your hormones are going to go crazy."

"When I did the test, I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that Mom, and you, would help me."

Sara smiled. "And you're absolutely right. Uh, your mom said you'd always had different plans before having kids... Do you plan on keeping it and raising it? It's just a question. We'll be here for you no matter what."

"I... I don't know. "

"You don't need to decide now. Just keep it in mind, ok?"

"Thanks," Lindsay smiled.

"Breakfast!" Catherine called.

Sara smiled, hugging her. "We're coming!" she said, standing.

"I'm sorry if I've ever given you a hard time. You're great for Mom," Lindsay said softly before entering the dining room.

"Thanks," Sara said. "I know everything was rushed, not to mention out of the ordinary, but we wasted too much time being afraid of being rejected by the other..."

"I understand," Lindsay smiled.

"I hope it's ok," Catherine smiled, placing their plates in front of them before she sat down.

Sara smiled. "Looks great."

"What are we talking about?"

"Have we decided on a name yet?" Sara asked.

"Depends if you want traditional, different, modern."

"Somewhere in between."

"Hmm... Freya?"

"Hmmm...that's a little too much. I like the idea though," Sara said.

Catherine nodded, continuing with breakfast. "Flo?"

"Uh...Celata...? Sasha?"

"I love Sasha," Catherine smiled.

Sara smiled. "Should we spell it with "sh" or "ch"? Both can make that sound."

"I like sh."

"I agree," Lindsay added.

Sara nodded. "Sounds good."

"So, Lindsay... how's your course?"

Lindsay looked up from her food. "Ok, up until about a month ago."

"Oh? Anything I can help with?"

Lindsay shook her head. "It was about a month ago when things went...weird. I thought it was just stress until last night."

"I'm always here, for anything. Even if you just want a chat on the phone, or a cuddle with a film."

She nodded. "I still don't know what I'm going to do. I want to finish school, but..."

"If you want to keep the baby... Sara and I could look after him or her whilst you finish and you could see if you can get your course transferred here, then you'd be here in the evenings, or on weekends if you want to stay here. No pressure. I just want you to know you have our support whatever you decide."

Lindsay smiled. "That's what Sara said too, but I'm still not sure what I'm going to do."

Sara sighed. "The longer you take to decide...say it turns out you don't want to keep it, the harder it will be, but I'm not trying to sway you one way or the other. It's your decision."

"I could take you for a scan? Make sure everything is ok before you make any decisions?"

Sara nodded. "That would be a smart thing to do."

Lindsay bit her lip. "Okay."

"How many weeks are you? Roughly?"

"Five or six..."

Catherine nodded. "Whatever you decide after the scan, we'll do it together."

Sara nodded. "Absolutely."

Lindsay nodded, continuing to eat.

"Uh...do you want me along, Cath? You keep saying 'we' like you don't want me involved," Sara said. She knew Catherine's concern was Lindsay's welfare, but it still hurt a little.

"As long as that's what Lindsay wants," Catherine smiled as Lindsay nodded.

Sara nodded, standing and putting her plate in the sink. "Cath, she came to us because she needs our help. You're free to tell me if you want to go solo in parenting, you know," she said, pulling her shoes and jacket on.

Catherine gave Lindsay a weak smile as she stood to pull Sara into the corridor. "I'm sorry. I want you with us. I just don't kmow what Lindsay is comfortable with."

Sara nodded, sighing. "I know, ok? Though, gotta admit it does feel good having you worry over me a bit. I'm sorry. I understand what you're saying, I do... It's just I don't want to have to remind you to be a mother and a wife when you're concerned for Lindsay and her child. You're bound to get wrapped up. But I was going to go out anyway for a few things."

Catherine brushed some hair from Sara's cheek, kissing her forehead. "No matter what, I'll never stop worrying about you."

Sara nodded, holding her close. "I love you. Do you need anything?"

"Lemonade and ginger biscuits," Catherine smiled, "I love you too."

"Should we get provisions for Lindsay? You know, in case she decides to keep it. Books on it. Or wait?"

"Probably best to wait. You're so thoughtful," Catherine smiled.

Sara smiled. "Anything you need, Linds?"

"Milk chocolate please."

"You got it. I'll stock up. Be back in a bit," she said, kissing her wife again before she left.

"Have you told him? The father, I mean?"

Lindsay sighed. "I tried. He wouldn't hear a word of it. Besides, he's not the type to say, 'Oh man, you're pregnant? Marry me?' He's a good guy, but not responsible. Well, or he was...until he slept with my best friend."

"And would you want a baby on your own? Not that you would be with Sara and I, but... you know what I mean."

"Without a father?" she sighed. "I don't know. I mean, we were usually careful. I-it must've been that night were were at a party. We had a couple drinks, but a couple guys got violent so he lead me away." She rolled her eyes. "Such a gentleman."

Catherine pulled Lindsay into a hug. "I love you, Linds."

Lindsay hugged her close. "I know we talked about everything, but it was once without protection. I-I mean, I know it's possible in just about any circumstance..."

"I... have you... been checked?"

Lindsay shook her head. "I know I should."

"How about we make you an appointment for both then? With one of the obstetrics and gynae doctors?"

Lindsay nodded. "Okay."

"If I'm being too... unbearable just tell me and I'll give you space."

Lindsay shook her head, pulling back a bit, placing a hand on her stomach.

Catherine kissed her forehead. "Feeling sick?"

Lindsay shrugged. "A bit, but I-I think I might want to keep it. I know it'll be hard and you'll be there to help, even though it's my responsibility, but..."

"I'll always be here, Lindsay, no matter what you need."

"But it's not your job. You'll already have a baby to look after..."

"Exactly, so I'll already have everything you need. And I want to. But please don't call me Nan."

Lindsay smirked. "I won't, but then what will we call you?"

"Can I think about it?"

Lindsay nodded. "I haven't been really sick, which is good."

"I've got Sara getting lemonade and ginger biscuits just in case."

"Hey Mom? You know, the reason you're here? Well, what happens if they find us?"

"They won't. I've changed my name to Sidle. Plus, they wanted me out of Vegas. Off their turf."

Lindsay nodded. "Good."

Catherine reached to brush Lindsay's cheek with the back of her thumb, smiling before she went to do the dishes.

Sara walked back into the house fifteen minutes later, well, more like stumbled. Her ankle was sore. "Why does this place suddenly remind me of New York?" she asked, wiping the blood from her head as she dropped the bags.

Catherine walked out into the hall. "Oh my god, what happened to you?!"

Sara sighed, collapsing into a chair. "Mugged isn't the word here. I still have my phone, car and money. It was...oppurtunity. He didn't say anything about you. He was caught on the camera..."

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" Catherine asked, rushing over to assess Sara.

Sara shook her head, then rethought, nodding. "Maybe for my ankle. Just a kid. I waited until the cops took him. Well, pinned him, more or less. It's a first offense I could tell by how scared he looked. I'm not pressing heavy charges, but he will be charged," Sara said, wincing as she pulled off her shoes.

"Lindsay, can you grab me the First Aid Kit from the bathroom?" Catherine called as she looked at Sara's ankle, kissing it gently, "Looks like a bad sprain, but we'll get a doctor to be sure."

Lindsay brought her the First Aid Kit.

"Thanks, honey," she smiled, cleaning up Sara's head, dressing the cut.

Sara winced. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Catherine said softly, kissing Sara gently.

Sara smiled softly. "I'm sure I have bruises, but I can still move so I doubt anything's broken."

"Yes, but we have Sasha tonight, so I'd rather know now if you need to go to the hospital."

Sara nodded. "That's right..."

"I'll be right back," Catherine smiled, disappearing to call the doctor.

"Can I get you anything?" Lindsay asked.

Sara smiled. "Maybe a couple bags of ice," she said slowly moving to the couh to put her foot up.

"You got it," Lindsay smiled, taking the shopping to put away, returning with some ice, placing it gently on Sara's ankle once she'd wrapped it in a towel, then smirked, "Mom says she doesn't want to be called Nan."

"Figures, it implies she's old," Sara said.

"What do you think she'd prefer? Grandma?"

"Hmm...I still think Nana's cute, but I doubt she'd go for it."

"We'll see. Coffee?"

"Please."

The doctor came a short while later, clearing Sara's ankle as a bad sprain and telling her to rest.

Lindsay went for a lie down, feeling exhausted from a mix of pregnancy and her early morning travel and by 4pm there was a knock at the door and Sasha was in Catherine's arms for their last weekend. "Well hello there. I have missed you," she fussed, walking through to Sara.

Sara smiled. "Hi baby girl."

The baby looked over in the direction of Sara's voice. "Oh, you want to go to Sara, huh?" Catherine smiled, passing Sasha to Sara.

Sara smiled, hugging her close. "Hi sweetheart. How are you, huh?"

Sasha smiled back, cooing at Sara.

Sara smiled, reaching in the bag of stuffed animals beside the couch, pulling out a puppy and setting it on her lap. "Is that a puppy, huh?"

Sasha pulled it into her mouth.

Sara laughed. "You just eat everything. Good thing there's nothing that can come off of him and hurt you."

"I love you," Catherine smiled, kissing Sara gently.

Sara kissed her, leaning into her. "I love you too."

"You're so good with her. I always thought you would be."

Sara kissed Sasha's head.

"Hey, is this Sasha?" Lindsay asked.

Sara looked in Lindsay's direction. "Yes it is."

"May I?" Lindsay asked.

Sara nodded, handing Sasha to her.

Lindsay smiled as she took her. "Hello. I'm your big sister, Lindsay. It's nice to meet you."

Sara smiled, her head on Catherine's shoulder.

Catherine watched them as she whispered. "How are you feeling? "

Lindsay smiled. "Better."

"Good. I've made you an appointment for Monday morning."

Lindsay smiled, kissing Sasha.

"I'm going to make a start on dinner."

Sara smiled. "What are you making?"

"Grilled chicken salad."

"Sounds great to me."

Catherine smiled before heading to get dinner started.

* * *

After dinner, Sara made up a bottle for Sasha. "Want to feed her, Linds? For practice?"

"Are you sure?"

Sara nodded, limping back over to the couch to put her foot up.

Lindsay paced as she fed the baby, talking quietly.

Sara smiled. "Doing great."

"I think she's fallen asleep"

Sara smiled. "She likes you."

"Really? You're not just saying that? "

The brunette shook her head. "If she doesn't like you, she screams."

"Oh dear," Lindsay smiled, "how's the ankle?"

"Better..."

Lindsay smiled. "Do you think I'd be a good mom?"

Sara nodded. "Yes, you'll need to get used to a few things though."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, getting up at all hours."

"That's ok, I don't sleep much anyway."

Sara smiled. "Your mom could show you the nursery if you want to put her to bed."

Lindsay nodded, finding Catherine, who showed her through. "Lindsay..."

"Yeah Mom?"

"I'll always be proud of you, no matter what happens in your life."

Lindsay nodded, laying Sasha in her crib. "I know that, but are you trying to convince me of something?"

Catherine smiled, shaking her head. "No honey. I just wanted to make sure you knew. I wasn't exactly a great mom."

"Well, yeah, but...you worked a lot..."

"I should have put your needs first, and I'm sorry."

"But Mom, how could you with a job that required so much of your attention? Not saying you weren't great at it."

"I wanted to give you everything I never had."

"I do. I know you love me," Lindsay said.

Catherine smiled, pulling Lindsay into a hug. "You're such a great kid."

"Why?"

"Because you're intelligent, beautiful, caring... you have this warmth about you that could calm anyone... I'm so proud you're my daughter."

Lindsay smiled, hugging her tightly. "Would you keep it if you were me?"

Catherine held her close. "It has to be your choice. But if you're thinking about not keeping it only because you'll think you'll be on your own, you won't. I'm here."

She nodded. "I know. It's just...I'm having second thoughts."

"That's perfectly alright. Lindsay, I..."

"You what...?"

"After I had you, I fell pregnant again. There were complications. All I'm saying is... I know what it's like to be on both sides."

"When? Can I ask what happened?"

"When you were fourteen. I wasn't sure what I wanted, but I went for a scan anyway and the baby wasn't... forming properly," Catherine replied, a glint of a tear in her eye.

Lindsay hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. "But if if wasn't for that, you might not be married to Sara and have this little princess."

Catherine nodded. "I know, and I'm so lucky to have the three of you."

Lindsay smiled, hugging her again. "Maybe the four of us. I-I still don't know."

"It's ok to be unsure. We'll go to your scan, then you can decide once you know everything is ok."

Lindsay nodded. "Do you want me to keep it? I mean...now?"

"It's not up to me, Lindsay. It's your baby, your decision."

Lindsay nodded.


	3. New and Old Decisions

Wrapped Up in a Warm Hurricane

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 3: New and Old Decisions**

After a successful weekend with Sasha, and the help of Lindsay, they were ready and on their way to Lindsay's appointment early Monday. They sat in the waiting room nervously, Catherine holding Lindsay's hand.

Sara wrapped an arm around her wife.

Catherine kissed Sara's cheek, leaning her head against the brunette. They called Lindsay through a few minutes later. "You want us with you?" she asked.

Lindsay nodded, trembling a bit. "Please?"

Catherine gave a reassuring smile as they followed her through, the doctor instructing Lindsay to lay on the bed. "This is going to be a little cold," she said, putting gel on Lindsay stomach as she began the scan.

Sara held on to Catherine, still limping a little.

Lindsay flinched at the coldness, holding to her mom.

Catherine pulled a chair out for Sara then moved to hold both their hands.

"You, Miss Willows, have one perfect looking baby," the doctor smiled.

Sara smiled. "How far along is she?"

"Hang on..." the doctor replied, "Measurements date the pregnancy to 9 weeks 3 days."

"So just over two months?" Sara said. "Hmm..."

"Is there a problem?" The doctor asked.

Sara shook her head. "No, I was just wondering."

The doctor nodded. "Lindsay, would you like to see the baby?"

Lindsay nodded. "Please."

The doctor turn the screen around to Lindsay with a smile. "Here's your baby..."

Lindsay smiled. "My baby..." She looked to her mom. "Mom..."

Catherine looked down at her. "Yes, honey?"

She bit her lip, crossing her arms protectively over her stomach.

"You want to keep the baby?" Catherine asked.

Lindsay nodded. "I want to. Can I get a regular doctor?"

Catherine nodded, kissing her forehead. "You can have whatever you need. Does this mean you're staying?"

Lindsay nodded. "If you'll have me."

"Always," Catherine smiled.

Sara leaned in closer. "If you changed majors to..._that_, you'll probably be in her class, so you should probably tell her before the school does," she whispered in Lindsay's ear.

Lindsay shook her head. "Not yet. I need to see if I can first and even then I shouldn't be. I don't take her subjects."

"But if she teaches on the subject..."

*I'll think about it. She's getting old, doesn't need too many shocks in one week," Lindsay smirked.

Sara sighed. "Careful. That's my wife you're talking about."

"Alright, Nan," Lindsay smirked again as Catherine returned from her discussion with the doctor. "We're going to leave you two for a little while so you can have some tests, ok honey?"

Lindsay nodded. "Okay, you'll be outside, right?"

"Yeah. If you want us just ask the doctor."

Sara kissed Lindsay's cheek, walking out with an arm around her wife.

When they made it out, Catherine took her deep breath, leaning into the brunette.

"Are you ok?"

"It just hadn't really sunk in until now."

Sara sat beside her in a chair, holding her close.

"She's further on than she thought."

"Why does that matter?"

"She was just so sure she got pregnant at a party when she had unprotected sex, that's all."

"But she could've been off by a few days..."

"And she was off. Maybe the party happened earlier than she remembered," Sara said.

Catherine nodded. "Are you ok about all of this? Lindsay moving back and us helping?"

Sara smiled. "Of course I am. I love her too."

"Thank you for being so wonderful."

The brunette kissed her wife's cheek.

"I'm trying not to be the parent that freaks out."

"But sometimes it's ok to freak out," Sara said.

"I'm just worried about her."

"Abiut what? Specifically."

"How she'll cope, before and after. She's still doing her course. I just don't want the pressure to get to her."

Sara nodded. "Well, she wouldn't have to take all the courses right now like she is."

"That's true. I love you, Sara."

Sara kissed her gently. "She could just cut down."

Catherine nodded. "I.. I was pregnant, when Lindsay was fourteen..."

"And...something went wrong?"

Catherine nodded. "I've been so worried about today all weekend."

"Why?"

"I didn't want Lindsay to go through what I did."

"Can you tell me more about it?"

Catherine sighed softly. "The baby was anencephaplic. It means part of the brain is missing and part of the head and skull don't form."

Sara held her tightly. "Baby, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Catherine replied, pausing, "I worked through the... abortion... I probably should have taken time off."

"You can talk to me about it anytime, ok?"

"I know," Catherine smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Sara hugged her close. "I hope we get to make up for being interrupted sometime," she whispered.

"You read my mind."

Sara smirked.

"I promise," Catherine whispered by Sara's ear, placing a soft kiss against her neck.

Sara moaned softly.

Catherine smiled, burying her head.

Sara hugged her tightly. "Everything will be fine."

"Shh, I just got comfy," Catherine replied.

Sara nodded, kissing her head and adjusting Catherine so she was leaning against her.

Catherine relaxed against her, nearly asleep as Lindsay walked from the room.

Sara smiled. "Everything ok?"

"Yes. Though I still hate blood tests."

"I don't blame you," Sara said, kissing Catherine."Time to go home."

Catherine nodded, standing slowly, supporting her wife, as she took Lindsay's hand. "Hungry?"

"Starving!" Lindsay said.

"What do you fancy?"

"Breakfast?"

Catherine nodded. "Let's go."

"We going out?" Sara asked.

Catherine nodded. "I don't want this one fainting on me."

"Which one?" Sara asked.

"Either of you," Catherine smiled.

"Do you want to cook?" Lindsay asked.

"I can if you like. You want some french toast, Sara?"

"Sure, why not?" she said.

* * *

Catherine hurried about cooking breakfast when she got in, allowing Lindsay some time to think as she sat in the living room.

Sara grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, giving her wife a quick kiss, before joining the young woman on the couch.

"You want to rest your foot on me?" Lindsay offered.

Sara shrugged, resting her foot in Lindsay's lap, pack on top. "You'll have an advantage with your baby, Linds. You can help us take care of Sasha. Get a real feel of what it's like. The most irritating is being woken up in the middle of the night, but, at the same time, it's so great to be needed. At first... Not saying they won't need you, but you'll be tired."

"I heard her wake most of the weekend. I'm just thankful you and Mom have been so understanding."

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"I thought Mom might freak out and disown me."

Sara sighed. "Well, I understand that line of thinking."

"Mom's definitely ok with this, right?"

"She's...getting used to it. It's still a bit of a shock, but she does want you here. She's missed you."

Lindsay nodded. "I sent an email to my tutor about swapping locations."

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"Not yet. I can't see why it would be a problem though. Especially with the facilities and course options here."

Sara nodded. "True, though you may need an extra course or two to catch up."

"I'm sure you can help me."

"And your mom."

Lindsay nodded. "I think I'm going to hold off telling her until I know I'm in one of her classes."

"Good plan," Sara said.

"Besides, she's got time off with Sasha, so she won't be in for a while."

"That's true," Sara mused.


End file.
